Baby CPR (St. John Ambulance)
St. John Ambulance is a video created by Becky Sloan and Joe Pelling. This video was created commercially for St. John Ambulance to help raise awareness about baby CPR. The video was released on January 19, 2016, by the St John Ambulance YouTube channel. Description The video starts out showing the outside of Nursery Rhymes Inc., showing a sign that says "Nursery Rhymes Inc. 'We rhyme all the time'", a rainbow in between the first line and the second line of the sign, and 2 vines tangling around the sign. It also shows green grass with a cactus, several flowers, several mushrooms of different sizes, a fruit tree, other miscellaneous trees with yellow and magenta leaves, and some green bushes. Alongside those lie a yellow brick road, a pink castle with a bridge and a moat on the left in the back, a large Victorian boot house with smoke coming out of its chimney and a door on the heel, as a reference to the "There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe" nursery rhyme, in the back on the right, a smiling wall-eyed yellow sun in the sky on the left, two tree branches, and a 3D gray building that is the hospital itself. Birds fly while zooming into the scene. The scene then cuts into the inside of the building, showing records from the beloved nursery rhyme members, such as "Insy Winsy All Washed Out", "Jack & Jill Over the Hill", and "Humpty Dumpty Together Again". The scene then cuts to Insy Winsy trying to come up with rhyming words for the word "ambulance", and then shows the rest of the group sitting at a table, frustrated at not being able to come up with good rhymes. Humpty Dumpty exclaims that they've been sitting there for 15 hours and that he's starting to lose his rhyming powers. Jack and Jill exclaim that they must make the song rhyme, so that "when a baby stops breathing, it's remembered in time". The Violin says that they will find a way and explains what must be done to help the baby with CPR. Insy Winsy agrees that if they can rhyme "muffin with tough it", then "they can rhyme ambulance with" and just when he was about to come up with something, Humpty Dumpty, frustrated, interrupts him by saying "With nothing!" and out of intense frustration, falls out of his chair. Jack and Jill tell him "Don't be absurd! Ambulance rhymes with many of the word...sss." The scene then shows the outside of the building again, but this time showing the sky turning from morning to night to morning again. The scene cuts to multiple crumpled-up papers having been thrown in the garbage bin, with some of the paper on the floor instead. Jack and Jill have fallen asleep while Insy Winsy continues trying to come up with rhymes for "ambulance". Humpty Dumpty finally comes up with a good idea, to which he exclaims, "Hold on a tick!" waking Jack and Jill up. Insy Winsy says, "huh?" and Humpty Dumpty orders someone to hand him a guitar quickly. It then shows Humpty Dumpty up a brick wall, with a guitar in his hands, finally singing the beginning of the CPR song. Jack and Jill also join him, as well as the Violin, Insy Winsy, and the Cat. During the song, they give people basic instructions on how to perform CPR for babies. The gang celebrates how they finally made the song while Humpty Dumpty groans that he needs a vacation. It finally cuts to a green chalkboard that says "Remember this song, in case things go wrong. Share this film." with the St John Ambulance logo below it. Lyrics (The characters are all sitting around the table as the intro to "Pop Goes the Weasel plays)" Incy Wincy: '''Ambulance... Trambulance... Slambulance... Flambulance.... '''Humpty Dumpty: '''We've been here for fifteen hours! I'm starting to lose my rhyming powers. '''Jack: '''But it's baby CPR! '''Jill: '''We must make it rhyme. '''Jack: '''So when a baby stops breathing... '''Jack & 'Jill: '''It's remembered in time! '''Fiddle: '''Yes, we'll find a way. We just need to say "Call an ambulance. Give five puffs over the mouth and nose and 30 pumps to the chest. Then keep repeating two puffs and 30 pumps until the ambulance comes." Crumbs! '''Incy Wincy: '''Well, if we can rhyme Muffet with tuffet, we can rhyme ambulance with... with... '''Humpty Dumpty: '''NOTHING! It rhymes with NOTHING! (''falls out of his chair) 'Jack & Jill: '''Don't be absurd! Ambulance rhymes with billions of words. ''(The scene cuts to the next morning. There are lots of crumpled papers and everyone is asleep apart from Incy Wincy) 'Incy Wincy: '''Ambulance... samba dance... Samba dance? Ambulance? Bambi stance? '''Humpty Dumpty: '''Hold on a tick! Someone pass me that guitar quick! ''(The scene cuts to Humpty Dumpty sitting on top of a brick wall playing the guitar and singing) 'Humpty Dumpty: '''Baby CPR is crucial to know There's a few simple steps, so here we go... '''Jack: '''Get to a phone! '''Jill: '''Don't take a chance! '''Jack: '''First you should call... '''Jack and Jill: '''An ambulaaaaaaance! ''(Humpty looks unimpressed) 'Fiddle: '''But while you wait for the ambulance to arrive, here are some tips to help your baby survive. '''Incy Wincy: '''Place your baby on a nice flat surface And tilt their head back, don't be nurface. Nervous... Oh. '''Humpty Dumpty: '''Give five puffs over the mouth and nose Not sure what we mean? Well here's how it goes '''Jack and Jill: '''One puffs two puffs three puffs and 4! Five is enough so don't puff anymore! '''Cat: '''Place two fingers upon the chest and pump 30 times, no more no less! '''Everyone: '''Puff, puff and 30 more pumps Repeat this until the ambulance comes Puff, puff and 30 more pumps Repeat this until the ambulance comes! ''(Song ends) '''Jack & Jill: '''Gosh that was fun! '''Fiddle: '''And full of information '''Incy Wincy: '''Our work here is done. '''Humpty Dumpty: Wow ! '''I need a vacation! Trivia *It was believed that this episode was released by Becky and Joe's official DHMIS YouTube channel as "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 7", but the video was actually released by a fan-made channel instead. Category:Becky and Joe's Other Projects